Breaking Point
by faithfreedom
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point ... even Dally. (My opinion of what Dally was thinking after Johnny died. Warning Swearing. - One-shot


**So this is my opinion of what Dally was thinking right after Johnny died L I don't normally do this kind of thing 'cause Dally and Johnny are my favourite characters but I thought I would try it. Hope you like it! Please no harsh criticism and excuse any spelling mistakes. J (Warning there is some cursing cause... well Dally's, Dally.) PS -The italics are a flashback or memory. J**

**(UPDATE! 7/5/2014: I just updated the ending and the middle parts to make the ending less sappy. Thanks to ****Griesiqueen, sunshineg9 and guests for reviewing! )**

**I don't own the Outsiders!**

**"Dallas is gone, He ran out like the devil was after him. He's gonna blow up. He couldn't take it." - Ponyboy Curtis**

Johnny was dead. I felt the tears rising. I didn't resist them this time. Nothing matters. Johnny's dead.

I ran out of the hospital. Doctors and nurses giving me glares on my way out. As I was leaving I watched an ambulance pull in. A doctor came up to me and said,

"You aren't allowed to be here." I looked at him coldly.

I yanked my empty gun out of my pocket and pointed it at him.

"I can go anywhere I want." I said coldly. I was crumbling. I could feel it. All my layers of hard and uncaring have melted away. I failed him. It's my fault. I should've been more careful. More precise.

I should've stopped him from going into the fucking church, hell I should've gone in there myself.

The doctor nervously walked off.

"Why do you bother helping people?!" My voice faltered. "It doesn't do any good!" I ran. I didn't know where exactly. I found myself at a corner store. I walked inside, still in tears. The casher looked at me wearily.

I knew I looked bad. I felt awful from the rumble. My head pounded and my heart ached. I pick up a newspaper.

It reads: JUVINILE DELINQUENTS TURN HEROS, Johnny Cade, Ponyboy Curtis and Dallas Winston are praised for their heroic actions in Windrexville. Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis ran inside a burning church on Jay Mountain to save children whom they didn't know. When the building started collapsing and Johnny Cade never came out, Dallas Winston rushed inside to save him.

I stopped reading and I ripped the newspaper. I heard the shopkeepers warning. I looked at him and ripped another one. He gave me shit for that too.

I could only think about how I failed Johnny. I had a steady stream of tears going down my cheeks.

Then I got a crazy idea. I walked up to the casher and pulled out my gun. I pointed it at his face.

"Give me the money!" I said loudly, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

The casher fumbled with the cash register. I felt him place a wad of bills in my hand and can't help but remember the first time I robbed a place. It was when I was ten,

_My mom had chased me out of the house._

_I ran to Roger. Roger was my idol. I looked up to him and thought the world of him. He was the coolest guy in the world and was like my big brother._

_I was walking with him down a street in New York one day when he told me that his little brother Kenny was dying. It broke my heart when I saw tears streaming down his face. He needed surgery but they didn't have enough cash. He ran off in tears and I went down to the nearest closed corner store._

_I picked the lock and went inside. I made sure that nobody was there and took all the money from the cash register. I ran off before the cops even got there. Then I went to another corner store. I robbed that place too._

_Then I went over to Roger's house with my large wad of twenty, fifty and hundred dollar bills. I knocked on the door and Roger's mom answered._

_She was in tears and she told me that Kenny died two hours ago. I gave her the cash anyways and she reluctantly took it. I noticed Roger wasn't here. When I asked she said when his brother died he ran off._

_I went out on the street, no exact place to go when I stumbled upon Roger running, sirens blared after him. I ran towards him. I saw him pull a gun from his belt and I heard the shots crackle and I saw Roger splayed on the ground. I was at his side by then, sobbing._

_"Goodbye Dal..." Where his last words._

_I secretly pulled his favourite knife out of his pocket and watched the cop's approach us. I stood up suddenly._

_"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" I sobbed. The one guy said,_

_"calm down kid, he was a nobody anyways." It hit me like a brick. I snapped,_

_"Go to hell asshole!" I ran, Tears streaming down my face. I never looked back. My best friend, my big brother and his brother both died today. One died innocent another died violent. I walked into a convenience store and pulled out the switch._

_The casher stared down at me._

_"Give me the money!" I said coldly._

_The casher caught on that I wasn't kidding and handed me a wad of bills. I bolted out knowing she would call the fuzz._

_I made it home to hide Rogers switch and then there was a knock at the door. Three cops came in and arrested me for robbing the stores. My mom was too hammered to notice let alone care. I was changed after that._

I snapped back to reality and ran out of the store quickly. I heard two gun shots and felt a bullet graze my left side. I knew it was bleeding but I kept running.

I made it to a pay phone and quickly called Darry. I told him to come meet me in the abandoned lot.

That was where Johnny used to sleep I remembered. I swallowed a sob.

I ran as fast as I could. I could tell the cops where catching up to me. I spotted the gang running towards me.

It was like Deja vu. The gang was in my position when I was ten and I was in Rogers.

I decided I didn't want to live in a world without Johnny Cade so I did something brilliant. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at the cops, just like Roger did. I felt the bullets enter my body and I could hear people screaming.

I collapsed to the ground. I felt hands on me. I weakly looked up. I saw Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, Steve and Ponyboy.

"Pony" I gasped trying to fill my lungs with air. I saw Pony bend down.

"My pocket. Take it." I gasped again. I saw him pull out Rogers switch. I smiled.

You better take care of it for me or I'll beat your ass." I told him and Pony nodded. I understand why, now, that Roger did what he did. It was the same reason I did it. We couldn't live in a world without our little brother's.

The End.

**I hope you guys like it and ****I know the ending was really sappy but it's only my second fanfiction so I'm sorry.**** Please review, I would like to hear what your opinion of the story is. Stay Gold! **

**-Faithfreedom**


End file.
